A security tag system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. For example, a typical Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be enclosed in a security device that is secured to the monitored item, such as an article of hard goods, e.g., sporting equipment, eye wear, jewelry, bottles, and the like. If the monitored item enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered to indicate unauthorized removal.
The security device may be secured to a number of different items. It may be desirable for the security device to allow authorized release from the article, while making unauthorized release relatively difficult. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques in security devices in general, and systems for securing the security devices to articles in particular.